It's Love
by OblongKarrotKake
Summary: On the first day of high school, Naruto meets a boy who transferred from Japan, and he gets a strange feeling whenever he sees him. He's about to find out just WHAT it is! NaruSasu - Shounen Ai - AU
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**This is the second NaruSasu fanfiction I am writing. Well, third, but the other one I deleted.**

**So, anyway, my first one, **_**Until I Met You**_** (Totally mismatching name… Nothing changes when they meet) was some happy-go-lucky, perfect life, woo-hoo, nothing really bad happens. I had so many fatal accidents in my mind, but I didn't really do anything. My mistake.**

**To make up for that, I am going to write a new NaruSasu. Some people like SasuNaru better, which I like, but I'm better with Naruto being the seme. XD  
Anyway, enough with my pointless rambling. I'm just gonna go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, his bright blonde hair nearly glowing in the sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the sun and yawned. It was the first day of school; he was having a hard time waking up after sleeping in nearly every day through the summer. He fanned himself off with his hand and complained quietly to himself, "Why does school start in the middle of August… It's freaking _hot!_" He checked his watch. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!" he screamed, taking off as fast as he could. He had just left his house, and frankly, he lived a mile away from his school. Luckily, he was one of the fastest people in the town, Hidden Leaf, along with his friend Kiba Inuzuka, so, even when tired, he was definitely _not_ slow.

Naruto barged into the classroom, panting heavily. Even if he was fast, running at high speed a mile wasn't easy for him, considering the fact that he's much better at sprinting. When he began to catch his breath, he looked up from the ground to see people staring at him. He would have been late if he continued walking, but since he ran, he made it with plenty time to spare.

"Um. You okay there?" Naruto heard a voice ask, amusement evident in the boy's voice. He looked to his left to see his friend Kiba standing there

"I'm perfectly fine…" Naruto said, smirking. He looked at his watch. "I ran here…" he said in between breaths, "in about 5 minutes. If not, less." He grinned proudly.

Kiba growled and stomped away. Kiba is known as the fastest runner in their year, but whenever he gets a new record, Naruto beats it, therefore he considers Naruto his rival.

Naruto walked over and dropped down in an empty desk and yawned as he slumped down and closed his eyes. _"I'm just gonna rest for a minute; I'm really tired…"_ he thought to himself, dropping his bag on the floor next to him.

Just as naruto was about to drift off, he heard an unfamiliar voice. It was a deep, soothing voice, from a boy. "That's my seat," was all the person said, in a slightly annoyed, but still uncaring tone.

"Hm?" was the only sound Naruto made as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the boy. The boy had black hair and pale skin, with eyes just as dark as his hair was. All in all, he was fairly attractive. Okay, very attractive. Like, holy shoot this guy was beautiful.

"I was sitting there. My bag is under the chair," he told the blonde boy, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Move."

Naruto looked under the chair he was seated in and saw a dark blue bag. "Ah. I see. Sorry," he said, grabbing his own bag and tossing it under the desk next to him. "I'll move." He stood up and plopped down into the desk beside the one that the strangely beautiful boy was now sitting in. "So… What's your name?" Naruto asked the black-haired boy.

The boy scanned Naruto up and down before finally answering, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto grinned brightly at Sasuke and said, rather loudly, "Nice to meet ya'! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke didn't reply, he just looked away and stared silently at the front of the room.

The teacher walked in and shouted over the noisy chatter of all the students, "Everyone, quiet down and take a seat!" As soon as everyone went silent at their desks, he walked up to the whiteboard and wrote his name very large so that people in the far back could see it as well. "My name is Mr. Iruka, and I'll be your teacher this year. I'm going to take attendance now, so when I say your name say 'here.'"

Naruto looked at the teacher; he had unusually long hair and what looked like a scar on his nose. _"...Strange looking guy,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The teacher began calling names, the students replying upon hearing their name. Naruto recognized many names from his class the year before, such as Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, and a few others.

Listening to the long list of names, Naruto got bored, which made him slightly sleepy. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was starting to nod off, out of the corner of his eye. _"What an idiot,"_ he thought, looking away.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the teacher.

"Here," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the teacher called, receiving no response. Iruka, the teacher, looked around. "Is Naruto not here?"

Sasuke once again looked at Naruto, but this time completely, to see him sound asleep on his desk. _"That idiot is the reason they say 'dumb blonde'"_ he thought, slightly amused. Sasuke grabbed a pen, and with perfect aim, threw it at the sleeping boy's face in attempt to wake him up. Even so, the boy didn't wake up. Plan B: Slap the kid. Sasuke sighed as he reached over and did just that: swung an open hand at the poor, helpless boy's face.

With both the loud sound of the slap, and the scream of the blonde, all eyes were turned back on them. Well, Naruto, at least. Sasuke was sitting in his seat with arms crossed, pretending not to have done anything. Naruto looked around, eyes wide. "Wha-! What just happened?" Naruto stuttered. He didn't know anything about the situation… he only knew that his face felt like he just washed it with sandpaper.

"...Naruto… Uzumaki.." Iruka awkwardly said, looking at the boy.

"Uh… Yes.." Naruto whispered, slightly confused. He looked to the side to see Sasuke staring at him. "What?" he asked, looking at the boy.

Sasuke just sighed and looked away. Naruto tilted his head like a confused puppy before giving up on the topic and looking back to the front of the classroom. Eventually all eyes were off of the blonde, and a normal day continued. For the most part, anyway. Nobody in the class was particularly normal, so a normal day wouldn't really exist, now would it?

Near the end of class, Iruka passed out two cards to everyone: one was a student ID, and one was a lunch card. He also handed everyone index cards with locker numbers and locker combinations on them. _"I have never heard of giving lockers like this, but okay then…"_ Naruto said, memorizing the number and combination as he shoved his lunch card into his pocket and his ID into a small pocket on his school bag. Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody darted out of the room to go shove their bags into their lockers and hurry to the lunch room. Naruto was the first to leave; Sasuke was the last.

After quickly opening his new locker and dropping his bag onto a hook, Naruto dashed down the hallway towards the cafeteria-that is, after asking a teacher where exactly it was, considering he truly had no idea.

As soon as he made it to the cafeteria, being one of the first to arrive, he ran up to the counter. He looked around until he saw a list that said what they served. _"Yes!"_ he thought happily to himself, spotting "ramen" on the menu. "Hey, lunch lady! Can I have some ramen, please?!" he asked excitedly, pointing to the menu.

The woman behind the counter smiled and nodded. "That's the best choice on the list! Just a minute," she said politely, shouting the boy's order to a man in the back who was still finishing up making the food for the day. Yeah, Naruto was pretty early there, considering there were only two other people: Kiba and Chouji. Figures… The runner and the eater. The man in the back grabbed a plastic bowl, which had a lid over it, and handed it to the woman, who slid it over the counter. "Can I have your card?" she asked.

"Card?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Lunch card."

"Ah! Right!" he laughed, pulling his card out of his pocket and handing it to her.

The woman looked at the card and typed the number into a number pad and stared at a screen above the pad. "Since it's the first day, it's fine, but tomorrow you have to add money into your account. Just bring like $20 or something, and give it to me. I'll add it in, and your ramen will be paid for, alright?" she told him, handing his card back. "Forks, spoons, knives, napkins, condiments.. Even chopsticks, because people seem to love them around here, are all over here." The woman pointed to a table a few feet away from the counter.

"Alright, thanks," Naruto said, smiling at the woman as he took his ramen and walked off to grab some chopsticks-which he also loved-and sit down. By the time he dropped down at a lunch table, people were piling in and fighting over places in line and such.

Naruto was happily eating with his friends Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Hinata's older cousin Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara's older siblings Kankuro and Temari, and of course the always arguing Sakura and Ino. (He sure has a lot of friends.) "What's it this time?" Naruto asked the two girls.

Sakura looked around to see if anyone was listening. Nobody was really listening, though some stared at the girl with the bright pink hair. She insisted on dyeing it, and it looks good, but compared to the blondes, brunettes, and ravens, she stands out. A lot.

Sakura looked back at Naruto, who was sitting directly across from her, and she leaned over the table. "You know that guy in our class, Sasuke? He's really hot! I heard he just moved all the way from Japan. He's so freaking cool, too! Kyaaa!" she shouted in a whisper, grinning widely and waving her arms. Ino was copying her actions silently.

"...Okay…" Naruto said slightly annoyed. "So what were you fighting about?" he growled, finishing up his ramen.

"We were arguing over who he'd like better, duh!" Ino cut in. "He'd obviously like a girl like me! I'm beautiful!" she shouted, over-confidently, as she stood up and posed with one hand on her hip and one behind her head, showing off her figure, which was emphasized by the tight and inappropriate clothes she wore.

Naruto just snorted and rolled his eyes before picking up his bowl and walking over to the trash bin to throw it away. Soon after, the bell rang, and in much less of a hurry than they did to get to the lunch room, headed back to class.

When they got back to class, Ino and Sakura were still arguing over Sasuke. _"What's so great about him?"_ Naruto thought, looking at said boy while walking back to his own desk. He stopped in front of Sasuke's desk when he heard a 'slam' sound. He turned his head and saw Sakura leaning over a desk with her hands holding her up… she seemed to be getting a little mad over whatever it was that Ino said. She leaned forward a little more, and _WHAM!_ She face-planted into the desk. She should have paid more attention to the paper under her hand. A little surprised, into jumped back, right into Naruto, knocking him down-right into Sasuke's desk. Well, it was more like he got knocked into Sasuke himself. His face. By the time Naruto realized what happened, he was leaning over Sasuke's desk, mouth to mouth.

All eyes were on the two boys, who both looked more shocked than anybody else in the room. Ino was screaming at Naruto for supposedly attacking her "beloved Sasuke". Eventually, Naruto finally pushed himself off of Sasuke. They both wiped their mouths; they looked like they were ready to wash their mouths with soap.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Sasuke screamed angrily. His face was slightly tinted red.

"W-! I-!" Naruto stuttered. "Ino pushed me!" he finally shouted, pointing at said girl.

Sasuke was clearly mad as he walked-more like stomped-off to who-knows-where. Naruto watched as the boy exited the classroom, pushing past Iruka, who was just coming in.

"Ah! More importantly.. Is, uh… Is Sakura okay?" Naruto asked, pointing to the girl who was still laying on her face.

"Ah," was the only sound Ino made, when she realized poor Sakura was forgotten. "You okay, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura slowly lifted her head from the desk. "Mhm, I'm fine…" she mumbled, looking at the two blondes in front of her. She was definitely _not_ okay. Not only was her whole face red from the hit, she had a bloody nose. The hit was harder than it looked.

"Um, Sakura… Maybe you should go to the nurse's office," Naruto awkwardly said. Sakura simply nodded in response and stumbled out of the room.

The teacher began to speak to the class, "Does anybody know where Sasuke went?" Of course, he got no response, because nobody had any idea. "...Okay, then… Someone go look for him, then."

Immediately after he said that, a bunch of girls shot their hands into the hair and started shouting, "Me, me!"

Naruto sighed in slight annoyance. _"Why do they all like that idiot?"_ he wondered.

"Naruto, can you?" Iruka asked him. The girls seemed slightly angry.

"Eh? Why me? There are tons of people who want to!" he argued, gesturing to the girls around him.

"If he's in the bathroom, they can't check."

"...Even so, there are other guys in this class."

"Just go."

"Whatever." Naruto trudged out of the room and down the hall. "Where'd he go?" he whispered to himself, glancing around the hallway. When he spotted the bathroom, he peeked inside to see if Sasuke was in there, and sure enough, he was. Upon spotting the raven, he said, "Hey, get back to class." He leaned against the frame of the door.

Sasuke, who was washing his hands, turned and looked at Naruto. Right when he saw him, he looked slightly annoyed and angered. "I know," was all he said before turning the other way and drying his hands in the air drier.

Naruto waited in the doorway; he would feel bad leaving before Sasuke. He glanced over at the boy who was still drying his hands. "Sorry about before…" he mumbled.

Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde in the door. "Hm?"

"I didn't mean to do that. Ino-the girl who sits in front of you-bumped into me and I fell. I really didn't mean to…" Naruto said, slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "Whatever," as he pushed past Naruto and walked out of the bathroom back to the classroom, soon followed by Naruto.

At the end of the day, everyone ran out of the class as fast as they could. Naruto jogged to his locker and turned the lock to the numbers of his combination. He tried to open the locker, but it wouldn't work. _"What the heck?"_ he silently growled to himself. He tried again, with the same results. "What the heck?!" he shouted, this time out loud, hitting the locker. "Why won't it open?!"

"Maybe because it's not yours," a familiar male voice suggested. Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at him annoyed.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the locker number: Locker 43. He was locker 42. "Ah. Oops," he chuckled awkwardly, stepping to the side and opening his locker. Sasuke sighed and did the same, grabbing his bag and slamming his locker before turning and trudging off. Naruto stared at him with only one eye from behind his locker door.

Naruto stepped back from his locker, pulling his bag out and slamming the door shut. He smiled slightly as he walked off on his way home.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one of my probably not so good NaruSasu fanfiction, **_**It's Love**_**. Sorry if it's not good! I am doing my best, and honestly, I just randomly felt like writing fanfiction. And, of course, NaruSasu and SasuNaru are the only two fanfiction I like, and NaruSasu is the only one I have any ideas for. So, yeah. I hope it was the LEAST bit good! **

**Please continue to read **_**It's Love**_**.**

**This seemed kind of short to me... But oh well!**

**Leave a review telling me what's bad, what's good, what I should do to fix it, or at least whether it WAS bad or good.  
I hope you stay for the next chapter!**

4-19-14


	2. Chapter 2 - Phone Number

**Thanks for continuing to read! I was so excited when I saw I got like 80 views by the next day, plus 4 favorites and follows… This kind of stuff is what makes me want to continue to write (even though that's barely anything)! Please review, too, so I'll be happier and want to write more! Or else I won't even want to continue because I feel like nobody wants to read at all. Anyway, thanks!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately ripped the plug out of his wall. "I _hate_ that sound," the boy grumbled to himself, sitting up and running his hand through his messy blonde hair, which now, looked even worse than usual. He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. "Wh-?" he began, staring at the blank spot where the number should have been. He looked down and realized he was still holding the plug which he had yet to put back into the wall. "Oh, right." He shoved the plug back into the wall and checked the time. _"7:05 AM… Alright! I'll get ready then!" _Naruto thought, jumping out of bed.

_Meoooooow_!

Naruto looked at his door as he heard it slowly creep open. "Ah! Kyuubi!" he shouted, kneeling down to pick up his small black cat with a smile. _Mrow!_ was the kitten's happy response, with a quiet purr as the boy scratched the small animal on the head.

Naruto set Kyuubi down and looked at him. He had wanted a fox, but his dad told him that was a stupid idea and that it would probably destroy everything and attack everyone, so Naruto settled for a cat. He looked at Kyuubi. "Who do you remind me of?" he asked the cat, directing the question more toward himself. "Ah!" was the sound he made when a certain raven popped into his mind. "Him! What was his name… Sasuke, right?" The blonde shrugged and stood up, walking over to the door and slamming it shut before pulling off his shirt and tossing it into a basket that contained just about everything he'd worn the past week or so.

The boy pulled the gold-colored handle on his dresser and rummaged through the t-shirts in the drawer. Everything in the drawer seemed to have to do with ninjas, foxes, the Leaf, or was just plain colored (mainly just oranges, blues, blacks, and whites… mainly orange). He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and pulled it on before shoving the drawer shut and pulling out the one right under it, which was full of shorts. He grabbed a random pair, which happened to be orange basketball shorts. He put them on and grabbed a comb; he quickly brushed out a few tangles in his hair and threw the comb onto his nearly empty desk, and ran out the door. He jumped down the stairs and threw on his blue sandals.

As he dropped down onto the sofa in his livingroom, Naruto heard a voice call, "Naruto, come eat something. You can't keep skipping breakfast!"

Jumping up from the couch, Naruto shouted in response, "Fine! Coming!" He darted into the kitchen to see his dad leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, and seemingly waiting for whatever he had put in the toaster.

Opening the cabinet, Naruto eyed everything on the shelves carefully. Well, at least he was pretending to. It was obvious he was going after one thing: instant ramen. Upon spotting the small cup of Japanese noodles, he snatched it from the cabinet and began to open it, but was stopped by his dad.

"No!" Minato, Naruto's father, said rather loudly. "You are _not_ eating ramen for breakfast; eat something else for once."

"Why not?! What's it matter, anyway?" Naruto questioned his father, obviously upset.

"It's unhealthy. If Kushina found out that you barely ate anything other than ramen, she would be angry…" Minato informed his son.

Naruto whined, "What could she do? She wouldn't know, anyway."

Minato looked at Naruto very seriously and said, "She's like a ninja, Naruto. She knows everything. It's dangerous." Naruto blinked and stared at his dad, slightly confused. "And I'm the one who she'll kill," Minato whispered looking a bit scared.

"Uh… Huh…" was Naruto's only response, looking at his father.

Minato cleared his throat and stated, "Anyway. You can't eat ramen. Make toast, pancakes, eggs, waffles, or whatever. Anything else." He snatched the cup of noodles away from his son and shoved it back into the cabinet, closing the door.

Naruto sighed and grabbed a banana. "Happy?" he asked, eating the piece of fruit. Naruto began to take the second bite of his banana, when he smelt something.. burning? "Hey, Dad… what's that smell? Is something burning?" he asked, turning toward his dad.

Minato's eyes widened as he turned to see his toast, which he put in the toaster several minutes ago, burning and smoke rising from the toaster. "CRAP!" he shouted, yanking the plug out of the wall. "...I put it in for too long."

Naruto smirked and chuckled at his father, "I'm glad I don't learn to cook from you… I'm leaving now, so bye!" Naruto tossed his banana peel into the garbage after finishing it. He turned and jogged out the door, grabbing his bag as he ran by.

Jogging along the sidewalk on his way to his school, Naruto looked to the side and saw a convenience store. Slowing down to a stop, he shoved his hand into his school bag and pulled out a wallet and checked how much money he had. _"$30… Good enough," _he thought, putting the money back into his wallet and walking into the small store.

Looking around, Naruto walked over to where they kept cans of pop, juice, and energy drinks. He pulled out a small red can from the shelf and turned to walk toward the cashier, when he noticed a familiar face. _"Sakura!"_ he thought happily, looking at the very pink girl-she was dressed head to toe in pink. Pink hair, headband, shirt, skirt, and shoes. Even her schoolbag was pink! Well, at least she looked good in it.

Naruto smiled as he began to run up to Sakura, but stopped when he noticed another familiar person. Sasuke walked up to the counter and handed the cashier a bottle of pop to purchase. Sakura smiled brightly when she noticed him; she ran up to him and shouted, "Hi, Sasuke!"

Naruto hid in an aisle and peered around the edge of a shelf. He watched as Sakura happily clung to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke dropped the money to pay for his drink on the counter and took the bottle from the cashier as he was dragged out of the store by the girl. The raven had an obviously annoyed look on his face as he shoved the girl away. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke pushing Sakura away; he was too busy angrily buying his drink.

After arriving at school, Naruto trudged straight to his locker. _"Stupid Sasuke,"_ he thought to himself. _"What gives you the right…"_ He turned the lock, carefully watching the numbers as he attempted to get his combination right by memory-which he successfully did. As he opened his locker, it made an irritating creaking sound. shoving his bag into his locker, he slammed his locker shut and headed toward his classroom.

Stepping into the room, Naruto instantly spotted his desk and plopped down onto the hard seat. He turned to his left to see an annoyed Sasuke sitting there, and two seats ahead of him, just in front of Ino's desk, a depressed Sakura.

Iruka walked into the crowded room and cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone, sit down."

Everybody listened and sat as the teacher had told. "As a welcoming gift to this school, on the second day, you will have homework," he told them, smiling at the boos he received in response.

"And, a common excuse I get from students for not doing their homework would be that they simply didn't know what they were supposed to do. But someone has to know what it is, right? So right now, I want everyone to get at least five phone numbers from your classmates. That way, if you don't know, you have a few people to call up and ask." With that, everybody jumped up and ran around looking for the specific people they just _had_ to get the phone numbers of.

Naruto didn't get up. He already had several phone numbers from that class, after all. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji are already five (though he already had more than five). He looked next to himself at Sasuke; all the girls were trying to give him their numbers and get his, but he ignored them.

Iruka looked at Sasuke for a minute then walked up to Naruto. "Give him your number, at least," he whispered to Naruto.

Naruto glared at the teacher. "Yeah, right… Why should I? Make someone else!" he grumbled.

Iruka smirked. "Do it, or I'll tell your dad about the time you-"

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the man. "Fine," he said, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and jotting down his number. He'd known Iruka all his life; Iruka had taken care of him when he was just a baby, and he was also his fifth grade teacher (though now he teaches high school, obviously).

Naruto slapped his number onto Sasuke's desk and told him, "Throw it away if you want, but Iruka told me to give it to you."

Sasuke barely looked at the boy before the bell rang and Naruto was out of the classroom. He picked up the slip of paper and left the room as well, following after the crowd of people shoving through the doorway.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. I hope you will continue reading.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review.**

5-30-14


	3. Chapter 3 - Stalker

***I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT*  
Please enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He could barely keep his eyes open; he had just awoken from his midday sleep. He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock; 3:07 PM. The boy yawned and stretched as he sat up.

Standing up, he wobbled over to his door, tripping on cups from previously eaten instant ramen that he had neglected to discard, and probably will continue to until somebody tells him to.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Minato watched as his son attempted to open the refrigerator with his eyes almost closed; it was quite amusing. "Maybe you should open your eyes, then you could see where you are," he suggested.

"Ah," Naruto said, turning to see his father… well, kind of. He couldn't exactly see him, just a blurred figure, which even so, he could tell was his dad. "Can you grab me some water?"

Minato sighed and opened the fridge; he didn't trust Naruto to get it himself, anyway. Being as tired as he was, he probably would have destroyed everything else trying to find a bottle, anyway. Minato grabbed the bottle and handed it to Naruto.

Opening the bottle, Naruto brought the bottle up to his face, and then… up above his head. He dumped the bottle of freezing cold water over his head.

"What are you doing!?" Minato yelled angrily, grabbing a rag off of the counter and beginning to wipe up the water off of the floor.

"I needed to wake up. I'm supposed to go meet Sakura and Ino at the mall."

"Oh? And you plan on going there soaking wet?" Minato stood up and tossed the wet rag into the sink.

Naruto grumbled to himself, annoyed that he had not thought through his genius plan before drenching himself in water; he slapped himself in the forehead when he realized he also could have just splashed his face with water.

The blonde boy trudged back toward his room, grabbing a towel to dry his hair with along the way. Upon arriving at his bedroom, he quietly shut the door and began to dry his hair.

He opened a drawer on his dresser and pulled out an orange t-shirt with the Leaf symbol on the front. Pulling off the shirt he was currently wearing and tossing it into a basket, he put on his new shirt and pulled off his pants.

Naruto opened another drawer, closing the other one, and pulled out a pair of shorts; he closed the drawer and put his shorts on, running out the door.

Naruto grabbed his wallet and phone as he darted out the front door, at the same time shouting his good-bye to his father.

On his way to the mall, Naruto heard his phone buzz; he looked at to see he had received a text message from Sakura. Opening the message, he read it to himself.

"_Where are you? We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago."_

"Crap," Naruto said out loud as he noticed the time. He spent far too long trying to dry his hair.

He texted back, _"Sorry, I fell asleep, but I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Meet me by the food court." _Shoving his phone into his pocket, he took off running toward the mall.

When he arrived at his destination, he hurried to the food court and quickly spotted his friends Ino and Sakura.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, jogging up to them.

"Yo," Ino replied, licking ice cream she bought; Sakura also had one.

Naruto walked up to the counter and purchased an ice cream as well, and then they took off walking through the mall, looking through random stores, which, of course, were all girl stores because he was the only guy there and didn't usually buy much anyway.

As Ino and Sakura, with several bags in their arms, began to walk into a very pink store that sold undergarments for girls, Naruto halted. "Yeah, um, I'm gonna go check out another store," he informed them before turning and awkwardly walking away. The girls ignored him and continued into the shop.

Naruto walked through the mall, scanning all the shops; he came across one that sold nothing but shoes. He looked down at his feet and thought to himself, _"I definitely need new shoes." _ His shoes were in tatters; the bottoms were coming off and they barely even fit anymore, anyway, so why not?

The blonde boy trudged into the small store and peered around. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a pair of sneakers. They were bright orange and white; Naruto tried on a pair his size and checked the price. They were pretty cheap, so he changed back into his shoes and turned to walk up to the counter to buy them.

Just as Naruto turned, he saw a familiar raven. Seriously, why does this dude keep showing up everywhere?

Sasuke was buying a pair of sneakers as well; they were completely black. Naruto watched as the boy left the store; he quickly paid for his shoes and followed after him. Seems like a nice day for stalking! Right?

Naruto walked in a crowd of people, hiding so he wouldn't get caught. _"Well, this is more fun than going into some chicks' underwear store,"_ Naruto thought as he followed the boy.

Just following this boy around a store, no idea where they're going, Naruto continued to walk. Sasuke seems to be mindlessly wandering about, no set destination. "When are we getting somewhere?" Naruto mumbled. "I'm tired of this already…" He assumed they'd been walking for about ten to twenty minutes by now, and he was sure bored of it.

Unexpectedly, Naruto heard a woman call out angrily. "Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto turned to see an angry Sakura storm his way, followed by Ino, who couldn't seem to care less.

Shocked, Naruto jumped, glancing back at Sasuke, who, upon hearing the familiar voice and name, turned to Naruto and the two girls.

"Naruto, you idiot, where were you? We've been looking for you!" Sakura angrily shouted. She glanced at Ino, who was currently fawning over some clothing she had bought, and said, "Well, I have anyway."

Naruto whispered, "Crap…" as he smiled sheepishly and awkwardly waved at Sasuke. Sakura followed his gaze, and suddenly brightened.

"Sasuke!" she shouted happily, running over to him. Ino, finally looking up from the stuff she bought, did the same, shoving all of her bags at Naruto to hold.

As the two girls fawned over the boy, Naruto struggled to keep hold of the several bags that were tumbling out of his arms. Knowing Ino, he was a little scared to drop them. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he hoisted a few bags up in his arms. The blonde boy carefully waddled over to the other three. "Inoooo," he moaned, "take the bags, I'm not carrying them." He shoved the bags into Ino's arms and turned away, heading off in the opposite direction.

Sakura was still fussing over Sasuke, when he suddenly walked off, in the same direction as the other boy. Confusedly, Sakura watched as the raven followed the other boy.

"Aye," Sasuke called, attempting to get Naruto's attention.

"What?" Naruto questioned, turning back to look at Sasuke.

"So," Sasuke began, "why were you following me?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the sudden question; he replied, stuttering, "W-what? What are you talking about? Why in the hell would I follow you? Moron!"

"I noticed right away."

"I didn't follow you!"

Glaring at the blonde, Sasuke interrogated him. "Hmm? Is that so? Then why were you at the same store as me?" He pointed to the bag in Naruto's hand, obviously being the same one Sasuke was holding.

"_Crap," _Naruto thought, _"I forgot I had this with me…"_ He replied, "...It's just a coincidence. Just because I went to the same store doesn't mean I was following you."

Smirking, Sasuke continued, "The receipt should say the time and date."

Angry, Naruto growled, "Shut the hell up, leave me alone you moron!" and turned away, storming off.

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph… he's interesting…" he mumbled, turning away and heading off.

* * *

**Please look forward to the next chapter.**

10-24-14


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Fun!

**Please enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Naruto laid with his head on his desk. He was tired, and he didn't want to be there. There was about another 50 minutes before anyone had to be in school.

Iruka had asked him to come in an hour early and help clean up the room. Apparently, he had been in there all of Sunday looking for some picture he lost. It was supposedly "very important" and he would "die if somebody were to see it". But, either way, he tore apart the room, and he wasn't going to make just any random person help, so of course, he made Naruto do it.

Iruka, after picking up a few things, left Naruto to clean all on his own. He said he had some business to take care of, and just vanished. Naruto, of course, being incredibly tired, sat down and rested for a moment.

Suddenly, the boy heard the sound of the door knob turning. _"Crap!"_ he thought to himself, jumping up from his seat. He figured it was Iruka, who would go on forever if he found Naruto not doing what he was told do. He immediately plunged himself to the floor a few feet away from his desk and began gathering papers.

To Naruto's surprise, it wasn't Iruka who walked in. It was none other than the Uchiha boy. _"What the hell is he doing here so early? Don't tell me Iruka asked him to come, too…"_ Naruto thought to himself, glancing at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

Sasuke peered at Naruto and said in a monotone voice, "I'm always here at this time. Why are you here?"

"Why the hell would anybody want to wake up at six in the morning to sit in a classroom when they could be sleeping?" Naruto questioned him, honestly confused.

"...That's not answering my question," the raven told him, moving to his seat and placing a text book, folder, and notebook on top.

"And that's not answering mine," Naruto growled.

Sasuke peered around at the room. He sighed before kneeling down and picking up books and papers alongside the blonde.

"Eh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

"Cleaning," Sasuke mumbled, "it'd take way more than an hour for one person to clean this all up alone." He placed a few books neatly ordered on a bookshelf.

Naruto smiled slightly, putting papers together. They went on for the next half hour, cleaning the room, but not once speaking to each other or making any contact whatsoever. By the time they finished, they could hear students starting to enter the school, running through the halls and slamming lockers open and shut. The two boys sat in their desks quietly and waited for the teacher and other students.

Naruto laid his head down once again, and began to drift off. Sasuke stared at the sleeping boy. _"I've been in this situation before,"_ he thought to himself. He kicked the leg of the chair the other boy was sleeping in, waking him up instantly. Right then, students started pouring into the classroom. Naruto assumed one of them must have bumped into his desk.

Iruka entered shortly after. The bell rang, he took attendance, and the day went on as normally.

After school, Naruto headed home as usual. At home, he saw his dad pacing around in the kitchen, holding a cell phone to his ear.

"Alright," Minato mumbled, "You too… bye." He hung up the phone, and turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey… welcome home.

"...Thanks. Who was that?" Naruto asked, dropping his school bag onto a chair and walking over to the fridge.

Minato hesitated before replying, "No one."

"That sure explains a lot. Oh yeah, Mom is coming home in two days, right? Are we going out to eat?" He pulled an apple out of the fridge and took a huge bite out of it. "We haven't seen her in so long, after all. We should get ramen!"

Minato had a troubled look on his face. "Ah, well… that's…" he began. He forced a smile. "We'll see."

Naruto smiled and jogged out of the room. "I'll be upstairs."

Minato sighed and looked at his phone before dropping it onto the counter. "Damn it…"

Naruto plopped down onto his bed, landing on his back. _Bzzz Bzzz._ His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen to see a text from Sakura. He smiled and blushed silently as he opened it and read it.

_Naruto, want to hang out with Ino and me? We're also with Kiba and Hinata. ~ Sakura_

He grinned as he replied:

_Yeah! Where?_

After a minute, Sakura replied.

_Meet at the park by your house in ten minutes. ~ Sakura_

Naruto jumped up from his bed and smiled. "Will do!" he shouted, running out his bedroom door, and out the front door.

After arriving at the park, Naruto sat in a swing, slightly swaying back and forth. He was the first one there. He hummed a random tune as he looked around, waiting for his friends. After sitting there for a couple minutes, he heard footsteps from behind him and jumped up, spinning around with a grin. "Saku—" he began, his face falling when he saw who it was. "Oh." He stared at the black-haired boy ahead of him, wondering why he was there.

"Hmph," he scoffed, turning his head away and walking toward a bench off to the side of the park.

"Ahem. _Rude,_" Naruto mumbled, sitting back down on the swing. With the placement of the swing and the bench, he either had to face Sasuke or sit with his back to him, and Naruto did not exactly trust him, so he ended up looking right at the raven as he swung back and forth.

"Do you have to stare at me?" the annoyed-looking boy growled after a few moments of silence.

"Yep," was Naruto's simple answer, and Sasuke didn't look to happy with it.

"No, I believe you'll live. Stop staring at me."

"Nope."

Sasuke growled at the boy as he grew irritated.

"Does it bother you?" Naruto smirked.

"Clearly."

"I see…" Naruto smiled as he jumped off of the swing, "too bad." He sat sideways on the bench, right next to Sasuke, propping his head on his fist with his elbow on the back of the bench. He smiled at the boy as he sat there, staring.

"Stop," Sasuke growled, getting up and walking over to another bench.

Naruto followed, repeating what he did before. "Nope." They repeated this a few times before Sasuke gave up and attempted to ignore the other boy.

After about eight minutes of staring, Naruto finally stopped and pulled out his phone. "Where are they?" he mumbled to himself, sending a quick text to Sakura.

_Where are you?_

He sighed as he waited for a reply. After about two minutes, he got a text back.

_Sorry, we can't come. In short, Hinata fell into a creek on the way here and Kiba insisted we take her to a hospital (carrying her the whole way). ~ Sakura_

"Jeez…" Naruto sighed as he texted back.

_Oh… alright. I hope she's okay._

Naruto sighed and frowned, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Sasuke glanced at the boy in confusion.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, turning to face the other guy.

"Welp, I've been ditched."

"Ditched? Not surprised."

"Shut it."

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, it's true. You don't seem very fun to be with. Just annoying." He shrugged.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up from his seat, "I'm really fun!"

"Sure," Sasuke said, obviously not agreeing.

"I'll prove it!"

"Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that?" Sasuke scoffed, before he was suddenly pulled forward. Naruto had grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up from his seat, running off. "W-what?" Sasuke stuttered as he was dragged away. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not he wanted to admit he was actually waiting for somebody… but he decided against it.

"I'm fun, I'll show you!" Naruto told Sasuke, grinning as he pulled the boy along.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Please continue to read my story updates. Review, favorite, and follow! **

2-4-15


	5. Chapter 5 - Fun

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

When Naruto finally stopped dragging Sasuke for what felt like hours, Sasuke wanted to hit the blonde kid. "You really dragged me all the way here to _eat?_" Sasuke asked as he was pulled into the small Japanese restaurant. "How exactly is this fun?"

Naruto looked at the other boy, truly offended. "How exactly _isn't_ ramen fun? It's like… the food of heaven!" he answered as he dropped down into a booth.

The raven shook his head as he replied, "I'm from Japan. You know that, right? I didn't come to America to continue to eat ramen."

"Aw, come on! Just today."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head again before sitting down. "Whatever, I'll eat, but you'll pay."

The blonde shrugged in response. "Fair enough." After the waitress came over and took their orders, both of them choosing ramen, they sat there waiting in silence.

"Well, you are _are_ fun, I have really been proven wrong," Sasuke snickered.

Naruto glared at the boy across from him. "Hey! I was just hungry! I really_ can_ be fun! Unlike _you!_"

Sasuke scoffed. "Sure you are."

The waitress returned to the table, placing the bowls in front of the two boys, staring at Sasuke the whole time. He raised an eyebrow and stared back at her. Her face turned bright red before she turned and hurried off.

"Well," Naruto began eating, "that was weird." Sasuke shrugged as he took a bite, not really fazed at all. Within about two minutes, Naruto had already finished eating his ramen and was watching the other boy, who had barely eaten anything yet, slowly eat.

"Do you have to stare?" Sasuke questioned the blonde.

"Yep," Naruto answered bluntly, smirking.

"No, I think—"

"I won't live," Naruto cut him off, predicting what he would say, "I'll die. I really will!" He fell over the table dramatically without breaking eye contact. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to eat, ignoring Naruto, who continued to stare.

Once they both had finished eating, the waitress had come back over and dropped a piece of paper in front of Sasuke. Sasuke, assuming it was the bill, picked it up at tossed it in front of Naruto. "N-no!" the waitress shouted, reaching for it and giving it back to Sasuke before dropping the actual bill in the middle of the table.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then looked at the paper. The waitress was shifting around awkwardly, blushing, and Naruto quickly pulled out the money and placed it on the bill. "Uh…" Sasuke didn't know what to say as he stared at the girl's name and phone number written on the page.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, noticing how clearly uncomfortable Sasuke was. He leaned over and read the note, and the waitress's blush deepened. Naruto sighed. "Sorry," he told the waitress, "he's taken. He's my boyfriend." Now both he _and_ the waitress were bright red and feeling very awkward. Honestly, it is _quite_ awkward to have to pretend to be gay just to save a friend—er—acquaintance.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he whisper-yelled to the other boy, "What are you doing?"

"S-sorry!" the waitress shouted, grabbing the money and running off. People around were staring.

"Okay, well, that's not good… Leggo!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand and darting out of the restaurant. They ran until the end of the street, then continued on walking.

"What now?" Sasuke sighed.

"Some place fun."

"Just like the restaurant?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke noticed after they walked for a while that Naruto had still been holding his hand. "L-let go already!" he snapped, ripping his arm away, his face tinting red.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto apologized, shoving his hands into his pockets.

They continued walking in silence for a couple more minutes until they arrived at an arcade. "Here we are!" Naruto grinned.

"An arcade?" Sasuke inquired.

"Of course! I love arcades!" Naruto grinned as he ran into the building, followed by the other boy.

Naruto immediately ran up to a claw machine that had a nine-tailed, red fox inside. "I need that!" he shouted, his eyes lighting up as he pulled out a quarter and slid it into the machine. Sasuke watched as the boy carefully moved the handle, sending the claw in the direction of the fox. When he was satisfied with the position, he hit the button and the claw dropped, wrapping around the fox and raising back up, dropping it into the opening.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, dancing around with the fox in hand. "On my first try! Oh yeah!" Sasuke stared at him, honestly amazed. Not even _he_ could do that. Actually, he was terrible at claw machines. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Anything you want! There're a lot of games here."

"Fine. How about that?" Sasuke pointed to a newer-looking game. It was called _Ninja Storm Revolution_.

"I love that game!" Naruto squealed, running over to it and plopping down into a seat in front of it. "It's two-player, too, so we can play together!"

Sasuke nodded as he walked over and sat in the seat beside the other boy. "Alright."

They picked up the controllers and Naruto slid four quarters into the machine and started the game, quickly going through the instructions before playing. It was one of the few games in the arcade that actually had controllers.

After only two minutes, Sasuke had already beaten Naruto. "What?!" he gasped, "No! Not fair! I've never lost before! Rematch!"

"No way," Sasuke refused.

"Rematch!" Naruto demanded, sliding four more quarters into the machine. Sasuke sighed and gave in, starting the game. Halfway through the game, Sasuke felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it, but it continued to buzz repeatedly.

The game ended with Naruto beating Sasuke. He jumped up from the seat and danced around happily. Sasuke stood up, placing the controllers back into their holders. He slid his cellphone out of his pocket and read the text from his brother in his head:

_Where the fuck are you?_

Crap. Sasuke completely forgot that he was supposed to meet Itachi. He checked his phone to see that twenty minutes had passed. He sighed and replied:

_Sorry. I'll be there soon._

"Well, I'm leaving," Sasuke bluntly informed the blonde who was still jumping around as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"Eh?" Naruto stopped his celebration, "Why?"

"Reasons," Sasuke shrugged, walking away.

Naruto followed him. "What reasons?"

"Reasons."

"Descriptive."

"Yep."

"So, am I fun?" Naruto smiled.

"Nope."

"Liar! You had fun, I know it!"

"Sure I did," Sasuke sighed, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Don't lie, I know you had fun!" Naruto persisted.

"Stop following me," Sasuke commanded as they neared the corner.

"Fine, if you admit that I'm fun!"

"You're not."

"Yes I am! Admit it!"

"Fine, you're fun," Sasuke gave in, speeding up and running of.

Naruto grinned. "I knew it!" he shouted, jumping into the air and celebrating once again before turning around and running off in the opposite direction with a grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Please Continue to read _It's Love_.**

* * *

**Oh, and please stop by and check out my Wattpad as well. While I post my FanFiction on here, I post my original stories on there. It is under the same username, OblongKarrotKake. Thank you.**

2-25-15


	6. Chapter 6 - Itachi

** Please enjoy.**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Naruto laid in bed beside his small, black cat, staring right at the tiny creature. "Kyuubiiii!" he moaned, rolling over and hugging him. The cat meowed in response. "You're my favorite cat, you know that?" Naruto asked, petting Kyuubi.

_Meeeoooow!_ was Kyuubi's response, alongside a purr.

"Naruto!" Minato called from downstairs. "Phone!"

He replied as he rolled off of the bed, "Coming!" He stood up after landing flat on his back beside the bed, running out of his room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Who is it?" he asked, taking the phone from his father.

"Kushina."

Naruto froze in place before fully lifting the phone to his ear. Why was his mom calling? He slowly pressed the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Naruto!" the woman shouted cheerfully into the phone, "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, I guess…" He bit his lip and leaned against the counter. "Hey, when will you be back?" Naruto asked his mother. He watched as his dad's face fell; he gave the man a confused look, but it was ignored. Minato shook his head and smiled, walking out of the room.

"Uh… yeah, about that…" Kushina laughed nervously.

"Mom… what happened?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I didn't get to finishing, so..."

"How much longer?"

"...I don't know... Three weeks minimum."

Naruto shoved the phone back at his father, who was re-entering the room, without a second thought, turning on his heels and darting right out of the room.

"Naruto! Wait!" Minato called to his son, but was ignored.

Naruto ran into his room and slammed his door, locking it before falling face first into his bed and shoving his face into a pillow.

"Why is it always her job?" he wondered out loud, "It's supposed to be family first..." He growled as loud as he could and whipped his pillow at the wall. "It's not fucking _fair_!" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew it wasn't her fault. She had to work, she couldn't help it. But it was _always_ her work. She never put him first, always her work.

"Naruto?" Minato called as he rapped lightly on the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto ignored him. He laid there silently on his bed until his father walked away. Once he knew that he was gone, he grabbed his phone, got up, and tip-toed over to the door, opening it slowly and gliding out, closing it behind him. He moved down the hall and out the front door, sprinting away from the house the second he made it out.

Naruto shoved his hands in his front pockets as he continued walking aimlessly down the street. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath, watching the ground as he walked.

Suddenly, Naruto collided with a person. He looked up and sighed an apology before freezing and staring at the man in front of him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, staring at the tall raven.

"No, not that I know of," the man replied.

"Hmmmm..." he continued to stare, "no, no, no, I have _definitely _seen you before."

Before the man could reply, Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Itachi."

"Finally, Sasuke," the man, apparently named Itachi, replied, "At least you're not late like last time."

"I was doing something import-" the familiar raven began before he spotted his blonde classmate, "you..."

"Ahhhh!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing toward Sasuke, "that's who you reminded me of!"

Sasuke gave his brother a suspicious look before turning back to the blonde boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was taking a walk. Why are _you _here?"

"I'm meeting Itachi," he replied before turning toward said man, "Let's go. I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course, anything for you, little bro."

Naruto shouted as he realized, "Ohhhh, so you two are brothers! Makes sense, you look really similar." Sasuke ignored this, and Itachi gave Naruto a small smile before they both turned away and walked off.

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever..." He sighed and continued walking, no particular direction in mind.

After walking for a while longer, Naruto stopped and looked around. "Where..." he wondered, surveying his surroundings, "the hell am I?" He scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. "I've never been around here before..."

He took in everything he saw: houses-no-_huge _houses, with tall fences and gates surrounding them, and those really long driveways going down to the street. Must be a pain to walk all the way up there every day.

Naruto's gazing in amazement was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Naruto?"

He turned around to see Neji, his year older friend, making his way down the long driveway. He stopped when he reached the fence. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here," he said obviously, gesturing to the huge, mansion-like home behind him. "Why are _you_ here?"

Naruto thought for a moment. He'd known Neji for years, or more accurately, _his whole life,_ yet he'd never once visited his house. And, what do you know? Rich kid. He never even knew that!

"I'm a little lost," he laughed, giving him a sheepish smile and scratching the back of his head.

Neji sighed as he unlocked and pulled the gate open, "Come in."

Naruto nodded as he walked in, looking around the yard. It seemed pretty normal, aside from the large amounts of flowers and miniature statues placed all around. Neji shut the gate with a loud _clank_ sound and quickly locked it before ushering Naruto to the door and holding it open for said boy.

Naruto could not believe his eyes. The house was beautiful-nothing he'd ever seen. A marble staircase, a crystal chandelier... it was like a movie.

"Neji!" a familiar female voice called out, "Your father wants to speak with you!" Naruto watched as Hinata carefully made her way down the steps.

Neji sighed, "Alright," before turning to Naruto, "I'll be back." He headed up the stairs, right past Hinata as he finished his sentence.

Hinata blushed and looked at the blonde boy in front of her with surprise. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" She took the last step off of the staircase.

"Ah... I was going for a walk and I sort of got lost," Naruto responded.

Hinata smiled softly, "U-um, do you w-want something to drink?" She looked down and blushed.

"Sure," Naruto smiled, and Hinata ushered him to the kitchen.

"W-what would you l-like?" the shy girl asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Anything is fine," answered the blonde as he dropped onto a stool beside an island in the center of the kitchen.

The girl nodded, "O-okay," and pulled out a small pitcher. She placed it on the counter as she pulled a tall glass out of a cabinet, then poured the blue liquid into the cup until it was filled. "Here," she said, handing the glass to the boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the strange drink in his hands. "...What... Is this?" he wondered quietly to himself before taking a small sip. He looked at Hinata questioningly, waiting on her to tell him just what she had giving him.

The black-haired girl, picking up on this, informed him, "I-it's blue raspberry lemonade."

"Weird. I've never heard of it before. But thanks!"

Hinata blushed. "A-ah... N-no, it was nothing..." She averted her eyes and smiled slightly.

Neji, stepping off of the last step of the stairs, called out, "Naruto!"

"Ah," Naruto's head jerked toward the opening of the kitchen which lead toward the hall with the front door, "I should probably go." He chugged down the last of the lemonade.

"I-I'll take that," Hinata offered, reaching for the glass. Naruto smiled and handed it to her before turning on his heels and jogging toward Neji.

"I'll take you back to your house," offered Neji, pulling on his sandals.

"Uh... Thanks. Just my neighborhood would be fine, though." Neji nodded without saying anything and held the large front door open for the other boy to exit.

They walked down the long driveway and quickly opened the gate, shutting it behind them.

Upon turning to follow Neji, Naruto stopped in surprise, staring at the boy ahead of him. He blinked a couple of times before saying anything. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

5-9-15


	7. Chapter 7 - Nice House!

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**It's Love**_

_Chapter _Seven

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto with as much surprise as he would allow to show on his face, which, honestly, was not much. "Naruto."

Naruto looked at Neji, who simply shrugged. Neji said, "I don't know."

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked, turning back to the raven.

"I live here. What are _you_ doing here?" responded Sasuke.

"Doesn't that sound familiar," Naruto mumbled, turning to look at Neji, who ignored the comment. After a few seconds, Naruto registered what Sasuke had said. "You live here?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes," Sasuke bluntly replied.

Neji shrugged as Naruto looked at him. "I didn't know he lived here," he said.

"I live right next door..." Sasuke mumbled, walking right past the two, toward his house.

Naruto turned and watched the boy, a small smirk forming on his face. "Y'know what, Neji, I think I'll be fine. You don't have to walk me home. I can figure it out," he told the boy, jogging off in the same direction as the raven.

Neji tried to stop him, "Your house isn't even that wa-"

"I'll be fine!"

Naruto caught up to Sasuke within seconds, slinging an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Why, hello there," he grinned.

Sasuke almost immediately shrugged Naruto's arm away, taking a quick step away and turning his head slightly in the other direction, his hair falling and blocking his face.

Naruto's grin faded to a small smile. "I didn't know you were freaking rich like Neji..."

Sasuke seemed to tense slightly at this, turning to look at the blonde beside him. "Why does it matter how much money my family has?" He glared slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and he quickly responded, "No, no, no-that's not what I meant! I'm just kind of surprised..."

"Whatever," the raven sighed, "what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you sort of followed me to my house," Sasuke informed the boy, gesturing to the large home, and the yard which they were already in.

"Ah..." Naruto glanced back at the gate a few feet away.

"You should go-" Sasuke began, before being interrupted.

"Ah, you're that boy... so you two are friends?" Itachi asked, smiling.

Sasuke glared at his brother, but Naruto responded before he could. "Yep! We go to school together. We sit next to each other in class."

"I see... Would you like to come in?" he offered, holding back the front door.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning and running up to the house, soon followed by a highly annoyed Sasuke and an amused Itachi.

Naruto glanced around. It wasn't much compared to Neji's place, but it was still pretty amazing. It was a pretty dark house. The walls were painted brown, the floor was all dark gray tile, and the furniture was brown and gray.

"Nice place," Naruto complimented, looking at the brothers.

"Thank you," Itachi smiled, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," Naruto declined. Sasuke, without saying a word, turned away and headed up the stairs. Naruto followed him.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke mumbled, stopping at a door.

"I was invited in, so why not?"

"You have no reason to be here."

"Maybe I do..."

"Then what is it?"

Naruto looked away awkwardly, not sure what to say. "What if I just want to be here?" he asked, looking back at Sasuke. "I was invited in, so I'm allowed to be here. Why should I leave?"

Sasuke mumbled to himself, "Maybe because I don't want you here," as he turned the knob of the door and walked in. Naruto frowned slightly, then pretended he didn't hear it. He followed the other boy into the room.

"Is this your room?" the blonde asked, observing his surroundings. The room was fairly empty and dark. There was a bed with dark blue covers, a brown dresser, and a few papers messily stacked on a small nightstand. Naruto walked over and picked up one of the pages, his eyes widening. "Holy crap," he breathed. It was an old test from the year before. He'd remembered taking the same one. He'd completely failed it, and barely got a C on the retake. The highest grade in his class was Shikamaru's, who got a B+. Naruto stared at the A+ mark at the top of the page in amazement; this kid was a genius!

Suddenly, the page was snatched out of his hands, and he turned his head toward Sasuke. "Don't touch my stuff," he commanded, placing the paper back into the pile, quickly sorting it.

"Are you, like, a genius or something?" Naruto asked, staring seriously at the boy.

Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"How did you pass that test? Nearly my whole class failed it..."

"It was easy," he shrugged, plopping down onto his bed.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "You're gonna have to tutor me, man. I totally bombed that test."

Sasuke ignored the boy and sat quietly on his bed, Naruto standing a few feet ahead, swinging his arms around awkwardly. "Sooo," Naruto shouted as he spun around, stepping toward the dresser, "what kind of stuff do you have here?" There were a few photographs in picture frames on the dresser. One of them were of two adults, one man and one woman, standing beside each other. Naruto reached for the frame.

Sasuke immediately stood up and stepped toward the blonde boy. "Don't touch tha-" he began, when Naruto turned.

"Hey, who are these pe-" he started, as he and Sasuke collided in an... Interesting way. After a few moments, both of their eyes widened as they realized how close they were standing: mouth to mouth. Immediately, Sasuke pulled away and turned his head, hiding his face behind his hair. Naruto didn't say a word, just stared wide-eyed at the raven in front of him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying **_**It's Love. **_**Please review, favorite, and follow. They motivate me to continue writing. **

**Without your motivation, this story would have gone nowhere and most likely have been deleted. **

**Thank you, and please continue to support!**

6-20-15


End file.
